


i wish i was her

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara is jealous of herself, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stargazing, lena makes up an elaborate lie so she doesnt have to tell kara she's in love with her, loosely based on ms california by beach bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: “And then my girlfriend-”The wine glass in Kara’s hand shattered and wine spilled all over her shirt and carpet. Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Sam quickly turned from facing Lena to Kara.“Kara are you alright?” Sam asked.Kara cleared her throat and brushed the glass off of her shirt and hands.“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just gripped the glass a little too hard.” Kara said through a fake chuckle.orLena creates a fake girlfriend so she doesn't have to tell Kara she's in love with her. Kara is extremely jealous of Lena's girlfriend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 512





	i wish i was her

“And then my girlfriend-” 

The wine glass in Kara’s hand shattered and wine spilled all over her shirt and carpet. Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Sam quickly turned from facing Lena to Kara. 

“Kara are you alright?” Sam asked. 

Kara cleared her throat and brushed the glass off of her shirt and hands. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just gripped the glass a little too hard.” Kara said through a fake chuckle.

“I’ll just go change my shirt and then come back and pick up the glass. I’ll deal with the carpet later.” 

Kara pushed up on the coffee table beneath her as she moved to stand, the wood fibers cracked and a thin line now ran across the table. The group looked at her with suspicion but didn’t say anything. 

Kara quickly changed her shirt and picked up the glass before sitting back down. They had been having a girl’s night. Sam was back in town for a couple of days and it was the perfect opportunity for everyone to catch up. 

Catching up always led to talking about everyone’s love lives, and her non-existent love life. Alex had Kelly, Nia had Brainy, Lena had her girlfriend, Sam was trying out dating apps and was talking to this girl named Andrea, and all Kara had was a crush on her best friend. Her taken best friend. 

She didn’t know much about Lena’s girlfriend, in fact, no one did. Lena refused to give any details. 

_ “She’s not ready to meet you guys yet and if I give you guys anything you’ll look her up at the DEO.”  _ Lena had said. 

So they got stories:

“ _ The other day, my girlfriend took me stargazing. We spent hours looking at the stars, then I fell asleep on her. She drove me home and set me in my bed before she left.”  _

_ “She speaks multiple languages. She taught me bits and pieces of one not many people know. Now we can say ‘ I love you’ and no one knows but us.”  _

_ “I can really be myself around her, she’s just one of those people I can be Lena around. I don’t have to be Lena Luthor around her. I can just be me. Not many people are like that.” _

When stories weren’t enough they got pictures. They were never sent out because:

“ _ I know how fast you can do facial recognition, Kara.”  _

None of it was surprising to Kara. If Lena’s girlfriend was anything like Lena they wouldn’t meet her for at least 6 months.

Kara sat back down on the floor next to the coffee table.

“So what did your girlfriend do?” Kara asked

“Oh yeah! What did she do?” Nia said 

“So, this guy is on the phone talking on and on about how ‘all Luthor’s should just be put in jail, it’s in their DNA to be evil’, not knowing he’s standing right next to me. And then my girlfriend just turns around and punches him in the face!” 

Everyone laughed. 

“She’s a keeper,” Kara said through a fake smile. 

“Definitely.” Everyone else agreed. 

“Unfortunately, I have a flight to catch early tomorrow morning. I should get going” Sam said as she started to get out of her chair. 

“Kelly and I should get going too,” Alex said. 

“Thank you so much for having me I had a great time catching up,” Sam said. 

“Yes thank you, Kara” Everyone else said in unison.

Nia and Lena followed Alex, Kelly, and Sam out the door, leaving Kara alone in her apartment.

***

After girl’s night, Lena had her driver pick her up and bring her to her apartment. It was getting late so Lena quickly got ready for bed. 

Lena sighed as her head hit the pillow. All this lying was getting exhausting. 

\-- 

Three months ago Kara came into her office with lunch. The shirt Kara had been wearing was just a little too tight, you could see it wrapped snuggly against Kara’s arm muscles. It was distracting. Lena had completely zoned out, lost in a not so innocent fantasy. 

Kara poked her and she jumped back into reality. 

“You were thinking about someone.” Kara giggled 

“Who was it? Do you have a crush?” Kara prodded.

Lena blushed. She  _ did  _ have a crush. On Kara. 

“Oh my god. You  _ do  _ have a crush.” Kara squealed.

“Who is it?

Lena panicked. 

“No one important.” 

Kara frowned. 

“Well, what are they like.” 

Lena pondered for a moment. She could either tell Kara to drop it, or she could make up a fake person that was essentially Kara. She didn’t want to lie, but having someone to talk to about her feelings would be nice. She couldn’t talk about her feelings without exposing her crush, this would be ideal. She would just ask Kara for some advice and then drop it. It would be fine. 

It was not fine. Over the next month, Kara kept asking for updates, trying to help her make a move. Kara was being overly supportive. She couldn’t tell Kara now that she had been lying, Kara would ask for an explanation and she wasn’t ready to tell Kara she was in love with her. So the next logical step was to make her fake crush her fake girlfriend. 

She built a fake life for her fake girlfriend, a fake job, and a semi-fake personality (it really was just Kara). She came up with fake reasons why Kara couldn’t meet her. 

The fake stories she told were the easiest. She just told stories of what she wanted with Kara. Stargazing, picnics, whispering “I love you” in Kryptonese, holding hands in the park, late nights, pillow forts, she had an endless list of scenarios. 

Then Kara started asking for pictures, so she hired a small unknown actress and took some photos. She put the pictures on her phone, a few around her apartment, and one in her office. Just enough to avoid suspicion. 

As time when on, she got deeper and deeper into the lie. She told more people, and every person she told accepted the lie. What started out as a quick way to unload her feelings, turned into a long-running anxiety-inducing lie. 

\--

Lena rolled over in her bed and faced the window. She couldn’t help but think she was going to lose Kara no matter what. Was the truth worse? Or the lie? Which one would cause it all to blow up?

***

Kara groaned as she cleaned the wine off of her carpet, the internet said dishwashing soap, white vinegar, and water would do the trick. So she sat scrubbing her carpet, the vinegar smell floating through her apartment. 

Kara wasn’t sure she could deal with Lena’s girlfriend much longer. Her hatred has turned into something much worse. Jealousy. The scrubber she was using to clean her carpet crushed in her hand. Kara sighed and threw it out, before getting a new one and continuing. 

Kara finished cleaning her carpet and got ready for bed. She sighed as she rolled over in bed, wondering if her stupid crush would ruin her friendship with Lena. 

\--

After a lengthy discussion with Alex, Kara decided that being jealous wasn’t going to do anything. She just had to accept the fact that Lena had a girlfriend and she couldn’t do anything about it. Unless she decided to tell Lena about her feelings and let Lena decide what she wanted to do with their friendship. But that was too much of a risk for Kara. 

Now, Kara sat a brunch, doing everything in her power to avoid the topic of Lena’s girlfriend. 

Kara didn’t have much power around Lena. The dress Lena had worn to work was tight-fitting, it accentuated Lena’s curves and Kara caught herself staring. She wished she could kiss Lena, first softly on the lips, then move to her neck, down to her collarbone, and along the dress line. 

Kara wasn’t listening to anything Lena had been saying. 

“Kara. Kara. Kara are you alright?”

Kara snapped back into reality. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I must’ve zoned out. Busy day at work.” 

“It’s alright. I was just wondering if you have had any luck in the dating department lately?” Lena asked 

Kara chuckled. 

“Nope. Same old, same old. And I’m not really looking now.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, it’s just...nevermind,” Kara said with a frown. 

Three months of listening to her best friend fall in love with someone else was weighing down on her. She wasn’t looking for anyone else, because she’d already found the person she wanted to be with, there was just nothing she could do about it (that she was ready for). Kara didn’t notice the tears dripping down her face. 

Lena reached her hand out across the table to grab Kara’s. 

“You can tell me anything, you know that Kara?” Lena said 

“I know. It’s just been a rough couple of months, a couple of years, for dating. I’m honestly losing hope.” Kara said softly. 

“Oh Kara, I’m sure you’ll find someone.” 

“Yeah…” 

Kara couldn’t handle talking about her own depressing love life any longer. 

“So, how’s your girlfriend,” Kara said without thinking.

“Oh, she’s doing great. The other day we volunteered at the anim-” Kara cut Lena off 

“Sorry Lena, I hate to cut lunch short but I have to run.” 

“Oh yeah, of course,” Lena said as she stood up to say goodbye to Kara.

Kara wrapped Lena in a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

“Duty calls, I’ll make the rest of lunch up to you.” 

Kara quickly changed into her super suit and jumped off the CatCo balcony and into the sky. 

Kara groaned as she took off into the clouds. Duty had not called. Why did she ask about Lena’s girlfriend? That was the one thing she was trying to avoid. If she had just been focused, she could’ve avoided the topic of love altogether. 

Kara felt her jealousy simmer back.  _ She  _ wanted to be the one to take Lena to the animal shelter.  _ She  _ wanted to be the one to go stargazing with Lena.  _ She  _ wanted to take Lena to the park. 

\--

Kara was excited for movie night. Two hours of no talking. Two hours of just her and Lena cuddling. There was no way the topic of Lena’s girlfriend could be brought up, It was perfect. 

Kara heard the knock on the door. 

“Lena!!” Kara said as she opened the door and wrapped Lena in a hug. 

“I missed you. It’s been ages.” Lena said 

“It has,” Kara said as she pulled out of the hug.

After Kara’s attempt to not be jealous failed, Kara had started avoiding Lena. At first, it wasn’t on purpose, but eventually, she decided a little space to clear her head would be nice. She quickly learned she’d rather hear about Lena’s girlfriend for hours than be apart from Lena. 

Kara had pretty much tried everything she could think of. She tried being fine with it, but she wasn’t fine with it. She tried to not be jealous, but she jealous. The only thing she hadn’t done was tell Lena how she felt and hope for the best.

Kara and Lena sat on the couch, both wrapped in a blanket. Star Wars was playing on the TV in front of them. Lena was resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara was playing lightly with Lena’s hair. 

“I was I was her,” Kara said softly. 

“Hmm” 

“I wish I was her,” Kara said louder 

“Don’t we all, Princess Leia-”

“No, I wish I was  _ her.  _ Your girlfriend.” Kara said. 

Lena’s breath hitched and she turned around so she was facing Kara. 

“You are my girlfriend,” Lena said 

“What? We- we’re not. I don’t remember.  _ What _ ?!” 

Lena giggled.

“I don’t have a girlfriend. I made her up. After that day in my office when you asked me about my crush. I was scared to tell you it was  _ you _ . So I made her up. She’s just you. But as my girlfriend.” Lena said nervously.

“You like me?” Kara said 

“Yes.” 

“But why go through all the trouble of having a fake girlfriend for months, when you could’ve just told me?” 

“Because I was scared to lose you.” 

“You could never lose me.”

Kara and Lena were close now, they were sharing a breath. Kara leaned forward and brushed her nose against Lena’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered. 

“Yes,” Lena said softly 

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena softly. 

All the jealousy, rage, and hate that had been building up in the past three months melted into nothing. 

The gentle movement of Lena’s lips against hers was all she’d ever wanted. 

Lena pulled back for air and pressed her forehead against Kara’s. 

“I love you,” Lena said.

Kara’s breath hitched. 

“Can I take you somewhere?” Kara asked

“Yes,” Lena said. 

Kara quickly supersped around her apartment and gathered a few things in a duffle bag before shooting out the window. A minute passed and Kara appeared again gesturing for Lena to come towards her. She picked Lena up and carried her out into the sky. They went up to the roof of Kara’s apartment building. Kara had laid out blankets. 

“I thought we could go stargazing,” Kara said with a smile. 

“It’s perfect,” Lena said

They snuggled up against each other under the blankets. Kara had Lena wrapped in her arms. They stayed in a comfortable silence looking at the stars when suddenly Kara propped up and faced Lena. 

  
  


“Kahp” Kara said 

“What?”

“Kahp. I.” 

Lena looked toward Kara in confusion. 

“Zhao. Love.” Kara continued.

Lena’s breath hitched. 

“Rrip. You. Vahdhah. Too.”

“Kahp zhao rrip. I love you.” Kara said as she looked deep into Lena’s eyes. 

Lena leaned forward and gave Kara a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Kahp zhao rrip vahdhah.” Lena said in choppy Kryptonese. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist before resting her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. Kara lightly kissed Lena’s neck and then tilted her head up so she was facing the stars. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonese translations are all from: http://kryptonian.info/doyle/welcome/background.html
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
